


If Wishes Were True

by Zevilailks



Series: oumasai\saiouma oneshots\drabbles [4]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst, Character Death, LIKE BIG SPOILERS!!!!, M/M, NDRV3 Spoilers, SPOILERS!!!, harukawa for two seconds, i did all of this in one day and i rushed so its probably really bad, just sadness, kiibo for two seconds, no happiness, not canon death but plot spoilers to the actual game, only angst exists here, rushed fic, shirogane for two seconds, small fluff but isn't really happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 05:45:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11845170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zevilailks/pseuds/Zevilailks
Summary: No matter how far he would reach his hand, He could never reach him. Not even in this world. It’s always been like that. Ever since those days. He could never save him.The entire existence of Ouma Kokichi was no longer there.(MAJOR NDRV3 SPOILERS!!!!!!)





	If Wishes Were True

**Author's Note:**

> BEFORE YOU READ! MAJOR NDRV3 SPOIILERS MY DUDES.
> 
> (This is also terribly rushed so;;;)
> 
> don't blame me if you cry;;;

“Ouma-kun.” 

 

His mind that was completely blank suddenly came back to reality and saw his best friend looking at him. 

 

“Why are you here?” 

 

Ah thats right. He was currently in the studio with 15 other students from different schools including his best friend Saihara Shuuichi. He never told him that he was accepted to be part of the 53rd season of danganronpa. Ever since Saihara planned to be in danganronpa he himself auditioned to participate in the killing game. 

 

“Isn’t it obvious? Because I want to know what it’s like to be in the world of danganronpa” 

 

_ He lied. _

 

Then the announcer called his name from the speaker to get in the changing room to get ready. 

 

“Ouma-kun. Do believe in wishes?” Saihara finally spoke out

 

“Wishes?” 

 

“Something that people strongly really want to happen in their life.” 

 

“What about them?” 

 

“Number four! Ouma Kokichi! Please come to the changing room!” 

 

A producer part of team danganronpa yelled over at ouma

 

“Go. I’ll tell you later.” Saihara gestured him to go. 

 

Ouma turned his back and followed the producer to the changing room and left saihara behind him. 

 

Once he got out of the changing room, wearing some new flashy clothes he was then taken to a room. It looked to be the place where his memories would be altered like he would see in the tv show. Some people were getting hooked up some were already hooked up. He followed the producer to his spot where he saw Saihara in different clothes sitting there already getting hooked up. He sat down next to him as requested and the producer then started to hook him up to the program. Once the headset was on he looked over to his friend next to him. Even with all the machinery and the many producers talking amongst themselves he heard the words loud and clear. His “feelings” to him. 

 

_ The entire existence of Ouma Kokichi was no longer there _

  
  
  
  


Once again. Ouma had a hard time falling asleep. Put into this killing game. He hated this more then anything. He loathed it more then anyone in this entire world. He sighed and gave up looking at the ceiling and got out of bed. He put on his shoes and scarf and left his room. Might as well try to take a short walk outside. He walked out of his dormitory only to see Saihara coming back from his training from Momota.

 

"Ouma-kun? What are you doing?"

 

"Just gonna go take a walk to try to get myself tired out but since you're here... Hey Saihara-chan can I sleep with you for the night!"

 

"Huh?? Um..."

 

"Just kidding!! Did you really think i wanted to sleep with you?"

 

"Um... I mean if you really did. I mean, I... wouldn't mind..." Saihara scratched his cheek with his index finger and looked away for a moment and then looked back at Ouma.

 

"Really!!" Ouma's eyes started gleam.

 

"Y-Yeah. If you want to... that is..."

 

"I wouldn't want to pass an opportunity from my beloved Saihara-chan at all!!"

 

Ouma happily went down the stairs and followed Saihara into his room. Once he walked in he immediately ran straight to the bed and flopped on it.

 

"Ouma-kun if you're gonna sleep on the bed at least take off your shoes."

 

Saihara closed the door and locked it. Then he began to take off his jacket leaving him only in his dress shirt.

 

"Boo. Saihara-chan you suck at stripping!" Obviously watching as he took off his shoes he started to tease the boy.

 

"Wha- ... go to bed." Clearly he was annoyed which was Ouma's objective to just see a reaction out of him.

 

"Not until you come join me~" He then took off his scarf and placed it on the desk nearby.

 

He then crawled into the bed and threw the covers over his shoulder. As he waits for Saihara to come join him. The lights finally go out and he hears the other boy footsteps getting closer to bed. Eventually he feels the covers being lifted then dropped back down. He can see a vague outline of Saihara in the bed with him. He was facing to the ceiling just like him.

 

"I've noticed that you haven't been getting enough sleep Ouma-kun. Are you okay?"

 

As expected for the super high school level detective. Able to spot something like that.

 

"I'm used to it. As the supreme leader of an organization, it’s hard to get the proper amount of sleep you know?"

 

"Are you even taking care of yourself properly?"

 

Saihara shifted his position to Ouma's direction.

 

"You shouldn't worry about me! You know I could be the mastermind~"

 

"You say that but, can you really be the mastermind?"

 

"Hm? What do you mean?"

 

"I mean, during the investigations, you seem to, well, figure things out faster than I do. I mean, if it weren't for you for showing me that picture of the magic circle, we probably wouldn't have caught Shinguuji-kun. If you were the mastermind. You wouldn't have shown me that. There's more to list but, that'd take too long. Overall. I don't think you're the mastermind."

 

"If you trust somebody that easily Saihara-chan you'll end up being killed you know?"

 

"But I trust you."

 

"Huh? Didn't I just-"

 

"I trust you. I know Momota-kun and the others are... skeptical about you but, I trust you."

 

Ouma looked into the detective's eyes. It was dark but, with his eyes adjusted. He was able to see those eyes. For some reason. Every time he looks at those eyes. He feels... sad. As if, he's forgotten something very important. Something really precious to him.

 

"I can't figure you out Saihara-chan."

 

"Huh?" Saihara blinked.

 

"Everyone is pretty easy to read you know? But you, I can't figure you out. You always say the most interesting things. Sometimes you say or do something entirely different on what I thought you were gonna do. You're a big mystery to me you know?"

 

"Well, I guess I can say the same for you."

 

Ouma felt a hand take hold of his own. He looked over to see Saihara smiling at him.  He turned over to face him and brought both of their hands up in front of them. He'd be lying to himself if he said he didn't like it. It was warm and soft. It felt nice. He moved closer to the boy not too far across from him. Wanting to feel more of that warmth. He brushed away the hand that was holding him and wrapped his arms around Saihara waist. Pulling him closer. He was afraid that he might push away but it was the opposite. The boy moved in more closer to fill in the small gap and moved his arms over Ouma's shoulder. Even though it was the first time Ouma feeling Saihara warmth and scent. He got that feeling again, as if he knew Saihara before all of this happened. He buried his face into Saihara chest, hearing his heartbeat for the first time. It felt reassuring. Knowing that, this moment. Its real. Both of them are alive, in a room together, alone. It was nice. Yet some what sad. He felt as if... today was the last day he would feel the warmth of Saihara. He hugged him tighter and slowly closed his eyes and eventually drifted to sleep.

  
  
  
  
  


"I wonder if i can fullfill my wish…” 

  
  
  
  
  
  


He felt as if he was gonna drop out at any minute but there was no time to stop  and take breaks. He was being hunted. It was to be expected but, he didn't expect it so soon, the poison was starting to take a toll on him and his vision started to get hazy. Then he saw a familiar figure in the distance. Somebody who he could genuinely trust.

 

"S-Saihara-chan!!!!" Ouma reached out his hand for Saihara to catch.

 

"O-Ouma-kun?!" Saihara took the hand and had him fall on his body. "Y-you're hurt!!" Saihara noticed his back and his arm was covered in blood and arrows stuck out of them.

 

"T-There's... poison... in..." Ouma's heavily panting and he's trying to catch his breath and speak at the same time.

 

"Don't speak. I think there an antidote in my research room. Here let me help you, it’s not far from here."

 

Saihara took Ouma arm without the arrow and lifted it over his neck then he place his hand on his lower back. He then started to walk towards his research lab.

 

Once arriving the "super high school level detective research lab" the smaller boy is completely putting all of his weight on Saihara. He opened the door and lead Ouma in the room. He made him sit down on the ground knowing that if he sat in a chair the arrow on his back wouldn't do good at all to Ouma. He quickly went to go find the antidote and the first aid kit which was luckily lying around in the room. The pain ran through Ouma like wild fire. It was poison, torture poison to be exact. Saihara came back with the antidote and a first aid kit.

 

"Sorry but to stop more poison from coming in, we'll have to take out the arrows."

 

Saihara placed his hand on the arrow and quickly pulled it out. Making impossible for Ouma not yelp in pain. Then Saihara moved over to the arrow on his back and quickly pulled it out as well. Naturally he winced in pain once again. He was then handed the antidote to drink, he took it and placed it on Ouma’s mouth. He took a gulp out of it desperately, the bitter taste conquered his mouth but he didn’t care at the moment. The detective then opened the aid kit and started to bandage up the wounds, hopefully it would stop pouring out. Then something unexpected popped up on the monitor. 

 

_ The body discovery announcement  _

 

Somebody was killed?Ouma was confused. He didn’t think somebody else would be killed. Who died? He wanted to know. 

“Saihara-chan.” 

 

“But your wounds!!” 

 

“I need to know who died! Please.” 

 

He looked at the detective. He sighed and took off his jacket and wrapped it around the smaller boy covering him up. He then took hold of his arm that didn’t have the injury and hoisted him up. He then took him to where the body was reported to be seen. 

 

“YOU FUCKER! YOU KILLED HARUMAKI!!” 

 

They were greeted with an obvious angry Momota, but putting him aside. Harukawa died? The Super high school level assassin dead?? How? She was just hunting him downs moments ago, when? How did she die? 

 

“Momota-kun, we don’t know if he killed her or not, we’ll figure that out once we investigate.” 

 

Saihara quickly spoke out before he took another step

 

“WHY THE HELL ARE YOU DEFENDING HIM!” Momota shouted back at him starting an argument 

 

“Because we can’t just point fingers assume with no reasoning, if we do that we’ll all die except for the real killer.” the detective kept his calm and gave a logical comeback

 

“But didn’t Ouma-kun claim he was the mastermind? And even the remember light told us he’s part of the remnants of despair!” Shirogane claimed

 

Again. Remnants of despair? What are they talking about? Remember light?? Ouma didn’t understand. 

 

“What are you talking about? I don’t know about this remnants of despair thing!” 

 

“DON’T FUCKING LIE TO US!” 

 

“That could just be a setup from the real mastermind…” 

 

Everyone looked at Saihara, surprised. Even Ouma was shocked by his quick rebuttal. 

 

“I’m having doubts if that remember light was even true or not. Think about it, don’t you think that remember light was a little too planned out correctly? After Kokichi told us he was the “mastermind” the remember light came to us soon after right? If Ouma-kun was really the mastermind, why would he give us more the reason to believe he is the mastermind? Why would he tell us he’s part of the remnants despair? Knowing how Ouma-kun is, why would he be willing to tell us this when it’s gonna put him more of a risk?” 

 

“So you’re saying Ouma-kun isn’t the mastermind?” Kiibo asked

 

“It’s a high possibility. I think the real mastermind wanted to get Ouma-kun killed. Seeing how he was able to hack in the exials and control them to his free will, probably.” 

 

Complete shock went over Ouma. How did Saihara even think about that? He knew he was smart but, this pushes beyond his expectations. 

 

“I’m not saying that Ouma-kun isn’t the mastermind but it’s just a possibility. So let’s all just investigate and figure out who killed Harukawa-san and then we can determine if Ouma-kun is really the mastermind or not.”

 

The detective looked at everyone with a confident stare. This is probably the first time the supreme leader has seen him like this. Even so, he felt as if something is off. As if Saihara knew Ouma wasn’t the killer; wasn’t the mastermind. Why was he even defending in the first place? Why did he even help him the first place? 

 

_ Why did he even believe him so much?  _

 

He didn’t understand it at all. Why is he doing this? That feeling came back to him; the feeling that he’s forgotten something very important. 

 

Momota decided to believe in the detective's words for now and decided to investigate on his own along with everyone else. He and Saihara where left to investigate together. 

 

“Do you believe in wishes?” 

 

Ouma looked at the other boy with confusion. 

 

“Wishes?” 

 

“Something that people strongly really want to happen in their life.” 

 

“What about them?” 

 

Before Saihara could answer, the monitor once again turned on and told them it was time for the class trials. 

 

“Let’s go. I’ll tell you later.” 

 

He then raised his hand out for Ouma to grab but there was something that bothered him. What brought him to say those words? He was struck by deja vu from the entire conversation. “Do you believe in wishes?” Why was the phrase so familiar to him? Why did it seem he was asked this questioned from long ago? Like a distant memory? He then took Saihara’s hand and was hoisted up again with the support of the taller boy’s shoulder. 

 

With the detective guiding him to his spot in the trial room he had to support himself with the court stand. Thus the trial started. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The trial wasn’t going anywhere. They kept going in circles. But he knew. He knew. He figured it out during the middle of the trial. Why he acted that way, why he did what he did. Because he himself knew he did it. Ouma hated it. He hated being lied to. Why did he do that? Why did he do that? He felt betrayed. Hurt. Sad. Disgusted. All these emotions overwhelmed him. He took a look at that person. He looked back at him and gave him a smile. 

 

_ A smile filled with nothing but lies.  _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_ “Saihara Shuuichi is the culprit…”  _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


First everyone denied the fact. That was natural, cause why would he kill? He was the reason why all of us were alive so why? Once all the facts came together and we were all right with our votes. 

 

“Good. Everyone voted for me” 

 

That smile appeared once again. The smile of lies. 

 

“Shuuichi-” Momota was ready to lecture him but...

 

“Wipe that smile off your face! What’s so happy about this!” 

 

Ouma grabbed Saihara by the collar and shouted with nothing but anger, sadness, denial. 

 

“Why are you smiling in this situation!? Why are you still lying?!! Why did you betray me?!” 

 

He felt the bridge of his nose start to burn up and his vision start to blur. 

 

“I believed in you. We all did… so why?” 

 

He fell to his knees. Is this what despair felt like? The boy who was supposed to lie to everyone was now being lied to the boy who he loved. Why did it come to this? He couldn’t find the answer. 

 

_ Wish _

 

Once again that word came up again. Why? Why does that word keep coming up? 

  
  


_ “. . .” _

  
  


He heard it loud and clear. He always kept asking himself “Why?” he finally understood everything. 

 

Why he felt what way

Why he felt he was missing something

Why it felt like a distant memory

Why that phrase was so important to him. 

 

_ Do you believe in wishes?  _

 

He doesn’t remember it clearly while everything is still fuzzy but he remembers those words before he lost himself. 

  
  
  
  
  


No matter how far he would reach his hand, He could never reach him. Not even in this world. It’s always been like that. Ever since  _ those days.  _ He could never save him. 

  
  


Ouma watched Saihara get brutally executed before his eyes. Oh how he now hoped he was lying to him right now. Wearing the same smile filled with nothing but complete lies. 

 

“This is fine.” 

 

Is what they said. Even though it wasn’t. It wasn’t fine. When was it ever “fine”? 

 

No nobody said a word. Not a single cry. Nothing. Just pure silence. 

 

The only thing that was left from Saihara Shuuichi were his “feelings” to Ouma.

  
  
  
  
  
  


_ “If wishes were true. My wish, is for you to live.”  _

  
  
  
  
  
  


_ The entire existence of Saihara Shuuichi was no longer there.  _

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> did you cry? :) 
> 
> (Idk where i was going with the whole "Ouma Kokichi isn't the mastermind" thing. i was rushing really fast cause i wanted to get this fic done. Hopefully it made sense???)
> 
> (Also yes i know, its so badly rushed ;;w;;


End file.
